


I Have An Idea

by Kelp_at_sea



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I need help!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelp_at_sea/pseuds/Kelp_at_sea
Summary: I have an idea for an AU but I don't know what route I want to go.





	I Have An Idea

I've been wanting to read a good vampire AU for quite some time but there aren't that many. So I decided to write one myself but I don't know what path I want to go towards. I can write a Twilight AU that is basically the series verbatim from Waverly's pov who would be Bella and I'll add Edward's (Nicole) pov from my own perspective. So that will be the only twist. The problem is that I need help with a lot of minor details that I'm stuck one.

 

OR I can write at totally new vampire AU however you guys want. I just want to see how it feels to write a story instead of just complaining for writers to post regularly. I don't have any friends who understand what I'm doing in writing stuff like this given that they're not very deep in any fandoms. So I'd really appreciate some feedback. Thanx.


End file.
